The Meeting (deutsch)
by JOKAJA134
Summary: Originalstory von Richelle Mead. Das erste Treffen zwischen Rose und Dimitri aus Dimitris Sicht


„Dimitri!"

Ich drehte mich sofort in die Richtung, aus der mein Name gekommen war und warf dem Wächter, der sich mir aus der Dunkelheit näherte, einen wütenden Blick zu. Was hatte er sich dabei bloß gedacht? Jeder hier wusste wie wichtig Geheimhaltung heute Abend war. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass er jung und aufgeregt über seine erste große Mission war. Wir hatten keinen Platz für einen Fehler, nicht, wenn das der einzige Hinweis war, den wir in mehr als einem Jahr gehabt hatten. Als er seinen Fehler bemerkte entschuldigte er sich, wenn auch bei weitem nicht genug.

„Entschuldigung.", er senkte die Stimme und deutete auf sein Ohr, „Das Headset funktioniert nicht. Wir haben das Haus kontrolliert und sie sind bereits weg. Sie mussten irgendeine Warnung bekommen haben, vielleicht haben sie einige Spione auf der Straße." Als seine Aufregung zurückkehrte begann der junge Wächter – Laurence – schneller zu sprechen, „Ich hab darüber nachgedacht. Wahrscheinlich haben sie ein ganzes Netzwerk von Menschen, das mit ihnen zusammen arbeitet! Es wäre sinnvoll, oder? Wie hätten sie es sonst schaffen sollen, sich so lange vor uns zu verstecken? Es ist nicht abzuschätzen, wie weit diese Verschwörung geht! Wir könnten heute Nacht einer Armee gegenübertreten!"

Ich sagte nichts und ließ mir auch nichts anmerken, als ich über seine Worte nachdachte. Es war sowas wie ein Rätsel, wie es ein paar Mädchen im Teenageralter geschafft hatten sich zwei Jahre lang der Entdeckung zu entziehen, vor allem wenn eine von ihnen eine privilegierte Moroi Prinzessin war und die andere ein, auf die schiefe Bahn geratener Dhampir mit einer Disziplinarakte so lang, dass sie alle Schulrekorde brach. Seit ich im vergangenen Jahr den Lehrkräften der St. Vladimir beigetreten war, hatte ich eine Menge über den Fall der Prinzessin erfahren, und ich war ehrlich überrascht, dass diese Mädchen nicht schon viel früher geschnappt worden waren. Sich mit anderen zu verbünden, würde erklären wie sie es so lange geschafft hatten, im verborgenen zu bleiben … und dennoch, in all unseren Aufzeichnungen hatten wir nicht auch den kleinsten Hinweis darauf, dass sie einen Komplizen, geschweige denn „ein ganzes Netzwerk" oder „eine Armee" hatten.

Mein Schweigen machte Laurence nervös und er lächelte nicht länger. „Das ist jetzt irrelevant", sagte ich zu ihm, „und es hat keinen Sinn jetzt voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen, wenn -"

„Dimitri?", eine weibliche Stimme knisterte in meinem Ohrhörer, „Wir haben sie gesichtet. Sie nähern sich der Kreuzung Brown und Boudreaux aus dem Norden."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Laurence drehte ich mich um und ging zu der angegebenen Straße. Ich hörte ihn hinter mir herlaufen, aber seine Schritte waren kleiner, sodass er nicht ganz mithalten konnte. Ich versuchte mich dazu zu zwingen meine Herzfrequenz zu beruhigen, aber das war schwierig. Das war es. Das war es. Wir könnten sie endlich finden: Vasilisa Dragomir, die verschwundene Prinzessin, die Letzte ihrer Reihe. Obwohl ich wusste, dass alle Aufgaben der Wächter ehrenhaft waren – so auch das Ausbilden der neuen Wächtergenerationen – hatte ein Teil von mir an der St. Vladimir nach mehr gestrebt. Als ich mehr über die Dragomir Prinzessin lernte und darüber, wie sie von der Schule verschwunden war, machte ich es zu meiner persönlichen Aufgabe sie zu finden, auch wenn viele behaupteten es sei hoffnungslos.

Ich? Ich glaubte nicht an Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Ich verlangsamte meine Schritte, als ich mich der Kreuzung näherte, sodass Laurence aufholen konnte. Ich blickte mich schnell um und erkannte das sich Wächter überall um den Platz in den Schatten versteckt hatten. Dies war der Ort den sie für das Abfangen ausgewählt hatten. Schnell trat ich zum Schutz in den Schatten eines Baumes und drängte Laurence mit einer Kopfbewegung dazu das gleiche zu tun. Wir mussten nicht lange warten. Als ich um den Rand des Baumes spähte, sah ich zwei weibliche Personen, eine von ihnen trug die andere praktisch und schob sie voran. Zuerst nahm ich an, dass der stärkere Dhampir der Prinzessin half, aber als sie näher kamen, konnte man anhand der Größe und des Körperbaus erkennen, dass es genau das Gegenteil war.

Ich hatte keine Zeit, um über diese Kuriosität nachzudenken. Als sie noch etwa zwei Meter von mir entfernt waren, trat ich schnell hinter dem Baum hervor und versperrte ihnen den Weg. Sie kamen zum Stillstand und ganz gleich welche Schwäche das Dhampir Mädchen auch zuvor hatte, sie war jetzt verschwunden. Sie packte die Prinzessin grob am Arm und riss sie zurück, und ihr Körper baute sich schützend vor ihr auf, um sie von mir fernzuhalten. Um uns herum, traten jetzt auch die anderen Wächter hervor und stellten sich in einer defensiven Haltung um uns herum, aber ohne meinen Befehl würden sie nicht handeln. Die dunklen Augen des Dhampir Mädchens registrierten das, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit war ganz allein auf mich konzentriert.

Ich wusste nicht ganz, was ich von ihr erwarten sollte, vielleicht, dass sie versuchen würde zu fliehen oder um ihre Freiheit betteln. Stattdessen wechselte sie in eine noch defensivere Position vor der Prinzessin und sprach mit einer Stimme, die kaum mehr als ein Knurren war: „ Lasst sie in Ruhe. Fasst sie nicht an."

Das Mädchen war hoffnungslos unterlegen und dennoch so trotzig, als wäre _Ich_ derjenige, der im Nachteil war. In Momenten wie diesen war ich froh, dass meine alten Lehrer in Russland mich darauf gedrillt hatten meine Gefühle zu verbergen – denn ich war überrascht. Sehr überrascht. Und als ich das Dhampir Mädchen genauer betrachtete, wurde es mir plötzlich vollkommen klar, wie sie sich uns so lange hatten entziehen können. Ein Netzwerk von Komplizen? Eine Armee? Laurence war ein Trottel. Die Prinzessin brauchte kein Netzwerk oder eine Armee, nicht, wenn sie diese Beschützerin hatte.

Rose Hathaway

Die Leidenschaft und die Intensität, die sie ausstrahlte, war beinahe mit Händen zu greifen. Ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt, sie sah mich an, um auf meinen nächsten waghalsigen Zug zu warten. Sie besaß eine Wildheit, die ich nicht erwartet hatte – eine die niemand erwartet hatte, begriff ich, wahrscheinlich, weil sie ihre Vergangenheit und ihre rekordverdächtige Disziplinarakte nicht gesehen hatten. Aber da war jetzt dieser Blick in ihren Augen, der besagte, dass dies kein Scherz war und das sie lieber tausendmal sterben würde, bevor sie zuließ, dass irgendjemand die Prinzessin hinter ihrem Rücken verletzte. Sie erinnerte mich an eine in die Enge getriebene Wildkatze, schlank und schön – aber durchaus in der Lage dir dein Gesicht zu zerkratzen, wenn man sie provozierte.

Und ja, sogar in dem wenigen Licht, konnte ich erkennen wie schön sie war – auf eine tödliche Weise – und das fiel mir auch auf. Ihre Fotos wurden ihr in keinster Weise gerecht. Langes, dunkles Haar umrahmten ein Gesicht gefüllt mit dieser Art Scharfkantigen Schönheit an die ein Mann leicht sein Herz verlieren konnte. Ihre Augen, wenn auch mit Hass für mich erfüllt, schafften es dennoch verführerisch zu sein – was nur mehr dazu beitrug, sie als Gefahr zu sehen. Sie war vielleicht unbewaffnet, aber Rose Hathaway besaß viele Waffen.

Ich wollte nicht gegen sie kämpfen und streckte die Hände zu einer beschwichtigenden Geste aus und trat einen Schritt vor. „Ich werde nicht ..."

Sie griff an.

Ich hatte es kommen sehen und war nicht überrascht durch die Aktion an sich, viel mehr das sie es auch nur versuchte, wenn man bedachte wie ihre Chancen lagen. Hätte ich überrascht sein sollen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wie ich schon zuvor festgestellt hatte, war klar, dass Rose bereit sein würde alles zu tun und zu kämpfen, um ihre Freundin zu schützen. Ich bewunderte das – bewunderte das sogar sehr – aber das hielt mich nicht davon ab, ihre Attacke zu blockieren. Heute Abend war die Prinzessin immer noch mein Ziel. Und obwohl Rose Leidenschaftlich und Trotzig war, war ihr Angriff unbeholfen und leicht abzulenken. Sie war zu lange weg gewesen, von ihrer offiziellen Ausbildung. Sie erholte sich nicht schnell genug und begann zu fallen, ich erinnerte mich daran, wie sie zuvor gestolpert war. Aus Instinkt griff ich nach vorn und fing sie auf, bevor sie den Boden erreichen konnte und hielt sie fest auf ihren Füßen. Das lange, wundervolle Haar fiel aus ihrem Gesicht und entblößte zwei blutige Bissspuren an der Seite ihres Halses. Eine weitere Überraschung, aber es erklärte ihre Müdigkeit und ihre Blässe. Anscheinend ging ihre Hingabe für die Prinzessin über die bloße Verteidigung hinaus. Als sie meinen prüfenden Blick bemerkte, schüttelte Rose etwas von ihrem wirren Haar nach vorne, um ihren Hals zu bedecken.

Trotz der Hilflosigkeit ihrer Situation, konnte ich erkennen, wie sich ihr geschmeidiger Körper auf einen weiteren Angriff vorbereitete. Ich tat es ihr gleich, auch wenn ich nicht wollte, dass dieses mutige, schöne und wilde Mädchen mein Feind werden sollte. Ich wollte sie als .. was? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Etwas mehr, als ein unterlegenes Handgemenge auf einer Straße in Portland. Da war zu viel Potenzial. Diese Mädchen könnte unaufhaltsam sein, wenn man ihre Talente nur gut genug pflegte. Ich wollte ihr helfen.

Plötzlich hielt Prinzessin Vasilisa die Hand ihrer Freundin. „Rose, nicht."

Einen Moment lang geschah nichts und wir standen alle da wie eingefroren. Dann, langsam, verschwanden die Spannung und die Feindseligkeit aus Rose Körper. Naja, nicht alles von ihrer Feindseligkeit. Es gab noch ein gefährliches Funkeln in ihren Augen, dass mich auf der Hut bleiben ließ. Der Rest ihrer Körpersprache sagte, dass sie sich nicht ganz geschlagen gab, aber sie zu einem Waffenstillstand bereit war – solange ich ihr keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung gab.

Ich hatte nicht die Absicht das zu tun. _Ich plane auch nicht dich jemals wieder zu unterschätzen, wildes Mädchen,_ dachte ich und hielt ihren Blick einige Momente fest. _Und ich werde sicherstellen, dass dich auch niemand jemals wieder unterschätzt._

Zufrieden, dass sie beruhigt war – wenn auch nur für den Moment – Wandte ich den Blick von ihren dunklen Augen ab und konzentrierte mich auf die Prinzessin. Selbst nach allem, ob sie weggelaufen wäre oder nicht, war Vasilisa Dragomir die letzte einer königlichen Linie, und bestimmte Protokolle mussten befolgt werden. Ich verbeugte mich vor ihr.

„Mein Name ist Dimitri Belikov. Ich bin gekommen, um Sie zurück zur St. Vladimirs Academy zu bringen, Prinzessin."


End file.
